


suffocate me

by mortuary__mire (WonderWonderBats)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Incest, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/mortuary__mire
Summary: Sabrina had been bad.





	suffocate me

Sabrina had been bad. 

Very, very bad. 

She shifted on her aunt’s bed, body alight with anxiety and arousal, a luscious combination. Sabrina swallowed hard, tugging at the ropes that bound her wrists to the headboard. She had misbehaved, and now she was being punished. Aunt Zelda had always been the firmer hand. Aunt Hilda preferred placations and solving things over dinner and herbs. But Zelda—well, she preferred the whip. 

“Sabrina,” her aunt’s tone was dark, domineering and cold, echoing through the room and making Sabrina shiver. She knew she shouldn’t have been so hot and bothered, but the exposure, the helplessness, it made her ache. 

“I trust you can keep count?” 

Zelda continued, toying with the whip in her hands, eyes raking down her niece’s body. Her skirt was hiked up, her legs parted too far for it to be modest. Sabrina nodded, swallowing thickly, trying to keep we breathing even. The pain wasn’t what terrified her—it was the pleasure she knew she’d feel. Zelda walked closer to the bed, leaning down and unbuttoning Sabrina’s blouse. She needed her exposed further. She needed her to learn that actions had consequences. Sabrina shivered at the touch, but didn’t squirm away, letting Zelda run her hands over her exposed stomach. Sabrina was beautiful—pure like snow, but rotten inside. Zelda wanted to see more of her niece’s decay. Zelda pulled away, adjusting the cat ‘o nine tails in her hand. Sabrina was watching her, eyes wide and wild with fear and lust. The fear, Zelda would address first, the lust, later.

“Do it, Aunt Zee...” 

Sabrina moaned, arching her back, pushing her chest out. Harvey was done with her, Tommy had died twice because of her—she needed release. She needed to be absolved of all the sins she was carrying so heavily on her shoulders. And Aunt Zelda was the one to do it. Zelda took a breath of her own, raising her arm and cracking the whip against Sabrina’s chests. 

“One!” 

Her modest breasts turned red immediately, her nipples pert. Zelda hadn’t seen anything quite so arousing before, and she wanted more of it. Another hit, and a moan tore its way from Sabrina’s mouth. 

“Two!” 

It sounded like an angel’s sound, and Zelda wanted to corrupt it. The third blow broke skin, blood spilling onto Sabrina’s flawless, pale skin. Zelda leaned down, brushing her lips against the wound, savoring the taste and the smell. 

“Th-three...” 

Zelda had received as many as thirty lashes in one session before, but the way Sabrina was looking at her, the way she was panting and grinding her hips down against the bed, just made Zelda want to fuck her. Her own niece, who couldn’t be defined until after her Dark Baptism, Satan hoping it happened. “I think you should kiss me, Aunt Zee...” Sabrina whispered, looking down at Zelda, whose mouth was covered in blood. Zelda looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, licking a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. 

Zelda leaned up, her body felt like it was on fire with pleasure. Seeing Sabrina so exposed, so at her mercy, was an aphrodisiac like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She kissed her, bloody mouth on her niece's, devouring her innocence. 

“Oh, Sabrina...” She moaned into the younger blonde's mouth, shifting to straddle her hips. 

“Auntie Zee...” Sabrina looked up at her, blinking slowly, panting hard. Zelda wanted to ruin her. In that moment, Zelda wanted to destroy Sabrina and leave her in pieces so she could put her back together again. 

“Don't ever tell me what I should do again, Sabrina.” 

She said, with a smile that was more malice than anything else. She bit Sabrina's lip—hard, drawing blood and pulling away with a look of satisfaction. 

“Now, be still. I'm not done with you yet.”


End file.
